


Late Night Fun

by MadameBeedles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBeedles/pseuds/MadameBeedles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just shove it in Dean." Sam grunted, squirming under his brother and causing the older man to chuckle. "Whoa, hang on baby boy. We got all night." He said, slowly penetrating the younger man's taut ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pets! Madame here with a quicky for you Wincest lovers! ;D Dislclaimer: I don't own the boys...sadly.

“Just shove it in Dean.” Sam grunted, squirming under his brother and causing the older man to chuckle. “Whoa, hang on baby boy. We got all night.” He said, slowly penetrating the younger man’s taut ass. Sam groaned as his brother finally sunk completely into his warmth. “You good Sammy?” Dean asked, arching his brow at the man under him. “Yeah, I think I’m good.” He replied, shifting as he became more comfortable. Dean’s eyes grew darker with lust and he smirked. “Good.” He growled out, pulling out and slamming back into Sam. They both moaned, closing their eyes. “Damn Sammy, you’re fucking tight.” Dean groaned as he started pounding into his brother. He reached down, pulling Sam up by his hair into a heated kiss, the new angle allowing Sam to claw at his brother's ass. Dean pulled back from the kiss and smiled. “I almost forgot how good your hands feel.”  
He slowed down his thrusts and released the strong grip he had on Sam’s hair. Sam grinned but then started to pout as he noticed his brother’s decreasing pace. Dean rolled his eyes upon noticing the pout and thrusted hard into Sam. “No bitch face. It doesn’t suit you baby.” He smirked, watching his little brother's eyes roll back due to the unexpected roughness. He started picking up speed again and Sam threw his head back as Dean pounded into him faster and harder until Sam didn’t feel anything at all. He looked up in confusion and whimpered, watching Dean as he grabbed a pillow. “Hold on. Put this under your ass.” Dean instructed, lifting Sam up by his hips. “But-” Sam started to say. “No buts...except yours.” Dean interrupted, winking. Sam slid the pillow under himself, confused. “Dean I don't understa-” He stopped mid sentence as the gruff man on top thrusted into him, hitting a sweet spot deep inside him that he didn’t know existed. “Like that baby boy?”  
He asked with a knowing smile as Sam’s ‘O face’ grew larger. He just whimpered in reply and blinked up at Dean. “What...was...that?” He groaned breathlessly. The older man lowered his head so he could whisper into the other’s ear. “That Sammy, was my cock slamming against your prostate.” He muttered, nibbling at his brother’s ear as the younger man made a delicious whimpering sound. He picked his head up to kiss Sam and brush the man’s long hair from his face. Sam broke the kiss. “Again. Do it again Dean, please.” He frantically begged, clawing at Dean’s chest. The older man moaned and wrapped his hand around the younger man’s leaking member. “You know I love it when you beg, bitch.” The younger man moaned at the contact and chuckled huskily. “Yeah, I know jerk.”  
He bit his lip as Dean grabbed onto his hip with his free hand and started pounding against Sam’s sweet spot, his thrusts matching his pumps on Sam’s cock. Sam’s nails dug into Dean’s shoulders, leaving little marks in the shape of a crescent moon. “Dean.” Sam whined, looking up into his brother's eyes. “I know, I’m right there with you. Come for me baby.” The older man whispered, moving his hand from Sam’s hip to entwine his fingers through the man’s long silky hair, bringing him into a passionate kiss, Sam’s hot load spilling between them. Dean thrusted one more time deep into his baby brother and joined Sam in ecstasy as he spilled his juices inside the younger man. They stayed lying like that for a few moments, panting and trading lazy kisses until Dean pulled his flaccid dick out and rolled to Sam’s side. Sam turned to face Dean and nuzzled into the crook of his older brother’s neck, sighing happily.  
“I love you Sammy.” Dean whispered, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “I thought you said no chick flick moments.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Hey that’s my line!” The older brother laughed, playfully pushing Sam away, causing the younger man to laugh like a child. Dean smiled, watching as Sam’s dimples became more prominent and he brushed the hair out of Sam’s face. “I love you too Dean.” Dean pulled Sam to him again and sighed. “I know...bitch.” He smiled closing his eyes. As Dean drifted to sleep, the last thing he heard was a chuckle and a faint “Jerk” come from Sam before he was out.


End file.
